1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mountable apparatus, a board, and a method of rewriting liquid information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical inkjet printer is equipped with one or more ink containers containing ink. In one known technology relating to ink containers that have on-board memory for recording residual amount information indicating residual ink amount, the ink container is provided with a reset button which is pushed when the ink container has been refilled with ink. According to this technology, when the reset button is pushed, the residual amount information in the memory will be rewritten so as to ensure correct operation of the printer.
However, if residual amount information in the memory should happen to be rewritten while the ink container is installed in the printer, there is a risk that the printer will attempt to access the memory while it is being rewritten. If this should happen, normal read/write operations to the memory will be hampered, creating a risk of data corruption. Such problems are not limited to ink containers, but are common to mountable apparatuses that are adapted to be installed in a liquid jetting device such that a liquid contained in a liquid container is being supplied to the liquid container containing the liquid. Nor are such problems limited to memory rewrite operations, but are common to all manner of operations that carried out with respect to a mountable apparatus or a liquid container while the mountable apparatus is installed in a liquid jetting device.